


Make A Decision

by AmableAngel



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Guns, Literally all angst, MomGwen, dadvid, if u love angst this is for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmableAngel/pseuds/AmableAngel
Summary: The gas was filling the room at an alarming rate and Gwen looked frantically for an exit.





	Make A Decision

**Author's Note:**

> ummm yeahh enjoy??  
> idk i was bored 
> 
> *insert usual disclaimer stuff*
> 
> credit for names 'Santos' and 'Greenwood' go to Forestwater!

The gas was filling the room at an alarming rate and Gwen looked frantically for an exit. She gripped David’s arm, heart pounding in her chest. Max was clutching onto her hand, slick with sweat and fear. The gas continued to fog up the room, and Gwen’s head felt light. 

“I-I love you guys,” she sobbed out. 

Max began crying. “I love you too, M--” He began coughing, a horrible sound causing him to not finish his sentence. David smiled sadly and sniffled. The three of them held each other’s hands, making a small circle in the poisoned, dark room. There they sat, awaiting their death. 

Gwen was sure that she was about to pass out when another hissing sound filled the room. Max’s tear stained face jerked up, looking up at the ceiling. The gas was disappearing? Gwen’s face scrunched up in confusion and she stood up, shaking her fist at the roof. 

“BASTARD!! STOP THIS!!” she screamed. “LET US OUT OF THIS FUCKING SHITHOUSE!!” 

Almost as if they could see his face, his smirking voice boomed throughout the room. 

“Well, well. I was going to let you guys die here, but I had a better idea.” Max jumped up, eyes full of hope. David scrambled to his feet, grabbing Gwen’s hand. 

The door made a clunking noise as it swung open, revealing their captor. He strolled in, hands at waist, smiling broadly like he was a cat and he had just cornered a mouse. The blond haired, blue eyed Daniel Greenwood. His blue eyes glinted in the scarce light and he grinned eerily at Gwen. 

“Ms. Santos. Please come here.” He beckoned towards her with his finger. Gwen looked uneasily at David, who nodded slightly. She gulped and made her way to Daniel. When she reached him, he put his hand into the bag at his shoulder. Gwen squeezed her eyes shut as Daniel took his hand out, opening her eyes in surprise at the familiar feel. David gasped, Max letting out a tiny yelp. 

“A gun?” Gwen asked, glaring at Daniel. 

“Yes, dear.”

“Don’t fucking call me--”

“Kill him.” Gwen’s stomach dropped. 

“What?” Daniel put his hands behind his back, beaming. 

“Shoot my brother.” Gwen grit her teeth together, placing the gun to Daniel’s temple. He simply smiled. 

“I wouldn’t do that. You don’t think I’m that stupid, do you? There are snipers in every corner of this room. One on you, one on my brother, and one on your kid.” Gwen’s heart sunk as she stumbled back, gun dropping from Daniel’s head. “That’s right, dear. Now, go on. Shoot my brother.” 

Gwen turned to David, standing ten feet away, Max attached to his hand, nearly at tears again. She looked at Daniel again. “Will Max and I go free if I kill David?” she asked, a low whisper edged with fear. 

“Why, yes. I just want my brother dead. You two would just be more work.”

“Thanks,” she muttered. 

“Oh!!” Daniel clapped his hands together like a gleeful child. “I have an idea. Let’s make this more interesting. Ms. Santos, please go stand by my brother.” She complied worriedly, casting a worried look at David. Daniel followed her, reaching into his bag and pulling out another gun.  _ Where’s he going with this?  _ Max followed Daniel’s steps with fear and apprehension. He glanced down at the child and nodded. David looked at Gwen, gaze full of confusion. 

“Here.” Daniel slapped the gun into Max’s hands. His eyes went wide and he looked at Gwen in terror. “If your mom doesn’t shoot my brother, you have to shoot her.” Max began to shake. Daniel turned to Gwen. “If that doesn’t work, I’ll be here, holding a gun to you kid’s head, Ms. Santos.” Gwen narrowed her eyes at Daniel, wishing to spit in his face. He grinned at Gwen. 

“You see, dearest brother, I wanted to make you die in the most painful way possible. Gas was too easy. Getting shot by your wife…” He grinned, eyes unnaturally wide. “That’s good.” Daniel’s eyes shone menacingly as he made his way towards David. He gazed into his twin’s irises, dilated by fear. David was shaken to the core, filled with absolute fear. Daniel nodded and took a step back, satisfied. 

“Go ahead, Ms. Santos.” Gwen shakily raised the gun to towards David. As she did so, she felt the cool metal of the gun through her thin shirt as Max pressed his own into Gwen’s back. David was trembling, cowering under the weight of his own demise. He met Gwen’s eyes and something came over him, as he stood up a bit straighter. His eyes still shone with dread and his legs were shaking uncontrollably, knees knocking together. 

Daniel spat out a single sentence. “You have ten seconds!” Gwen could feel tears budding in her eyes as she lifted her hand and wiped her face with the back of her hand. She edged forward a single step, her boots scraping against the ashy concrete. David stood up even straighter, his back as straight as a rod. Behind Gwen, Max was whimpering. 

“Ten!” 

Gwen gulped as she rested the barrel against David’s temple, her fingers slick with sweat. She locked eyes with David and shook her head vehemently. 

“I can’t do it,” she whispered, her voice thick with tears. 

“Nine!” 

“Shoot me, Gwen!!” David yelled. 

Gwen’s face was wet. “ _ I can’t, David!  _ What do you not understand?!” David grabbed the barrel of the gun and jammed it further into his skull. His eyes were screaming. 

“Shoot me, Gwen. It’s the only way you’ll get out of here.” 

“Eight!” 

Max began crying again, the gun was pressing further into Gwen's back. She grit her teeth together and shook her head again. 

“David. I could never forgive myself.” 

“Seven!”

“Gwen. I love you. Max. I love you. Tell all the campers I love them too.” 

“Six!” Why was time speeding up? Gwen wanted it to slow down, making each second an hour, just so she wouldn't have to choose the impossible. Daniel giggled behind Max, and the boy cried out in pain as Daniel dug the gun into Max's head, twisting the gun around. Gwen whirled around and pointed the gun right at Daniel, eyes narrowed. 

“Don't touch Max.” Gwen's voice was low, dangerously low. “I-I’ll do what you want, just don't touch Max. I swear, I'll kill you if you touch him again like that.” 

“Fine, fine. Just kill my brother,” Daniel said as he gestured to David with his gun, who was still standing tall, hands behind back. The red haired man's eyes met Gwen's as she turned back around to face her husband. His eyes were pleading, the last wish of a dead man.  _ Kill me. Please.  _ Gwen was crying again, fresh tears rolling down her face. An inhuman noise came out of her throat as Daniel announced, “Five!” 

Half her time was gone. 

She still couldn’t shoot the love of her life. Without David, there was no Gwen. Without the love of David, Gwen would turn into a lifeless husk. This was her best friend. The one who had helped her through everything. She couldn’t shoot her husband. Gwen  _ couldn’t.  _ Her finger refused to pull the trigger. 

Then, something penetrated the cloudiness of her mind. Max. He was crying again. 

“Four!”

If Gwen didn’t shoot David, Max would die too. Max didn’t deserve that. God, his first ten years in the world had been absolutely horrible, with his parents being complete douchebags and abandoning him like a piece of garbage. The boy didn’t deserve that, he deserved to live a full life. He should have the chance to learn, to go to school, to fall in love. If Gwen didn’t sacrifice David, Max would never be able to experience the world for what it was. The only thing he’d think of the world was the terrifying ten years he had had. 

“Three!” 

And that was no way to experience the world. With its beauty and fun and that feeling of living, the world was a lovely place. It had its downs, but Max knew that. What he didn’t know were the ups. 

Gwen couldn’t do that to Max. She couldn’t do that to her child, the little kid she had come to love. And yes, David was a huge part of Gwen. But so was Max. He was her boy, her child. She had been the one to console him after yet another bad report card, he was the one to give her his excellent photograph of herself and David. Max was there for her, she was there for him.  

“Make your decision, Santos! Two!” 

He was her life. If Max died, she would never forgive herself in the few seconds she had in between her child’s death and her own. He’d die a horrible death, not knowing of the world. 

She was his mother. To pick your husband, or your child? A mother never wants to make that decision. And yes, Gwen was not a conventional mother. She had not held Max for nine months and then given birth to him, but she still loved him regardless. She loved him with all her heart. 

“One!” Gwen hesitated, readying her body for what she was about to do. She took one last look at David’s face, the way his freckles were dusted along his cheekbones like snowflakes, the way his nose arched gracefully, and finally, the way his eyes shone with adoration and love for her and Max. This was the man she had grown up with, all those years. They’d been through high and low together, they knew every last thing about each other. 

And shooting him was the hardest thing Gwen would ever do in her life. Even as she grew old and frail, she would shed tears, regretting what she did on that night. And then Max would come into the room, and ask, “Mom, why’re you crying?” And Gwen would not respond, for Max would know exactly why. Some of Gwen’s regrets would not go away, not even as she laid down in the grave. But they would be eased by the presence of her child. 

“ _ FUCKING SHOOT ME, GWEN!!”  _

“ _Zero!”_ Gwen squeezed the trigger. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The bullet went into David’s head and just for a half second, there was regret in David’s eyes. He was regretting his decision to give up his life. He wanted to live, but just as quickly, that look disappeared. He looked Gwen right in the eyes, through her soul as his own left his body. The lamentation was gone. He was content with giving up himself for the ones he truly loved.  

The bang followed a split second later. David dropped to the floor, a lifeless body, smacking to the floor motionlessly. Gwen sunk down to the floor, her knees smacking to the ground, sending a jolt of pain up her legs. But nothing could compare with the pain she was feeling in her heart. A physical anguish was filling her from head to toe. It snaked around her limbs, getting into every nook and cranny of her brain. She was bawling her eyes out, her very being feeling as if it was splitting at the seams. It  _ hurt.  _

That was all.  _ It fucking hurt.  _

**Author's Note:**

> hah  
> hah  
> dont kill me  
> but do leave comments and kudos!


End file.
